Bill and dipper's daughter's
by NowMowKitty
Summary: bill and dipper have 3 daughters Holly, Briar and Sky all have demonic powers but they are also half human.
1. Chapter 1 the girls

**Ok guys I told you a new story would be coming out about gravity falls since it just ended I thought that maybe I should do a fanfiction on it, so with my oc and my best friends oc's I had a thought that what if I did a yaoi story with dipper and bill, dipper (is an adult) and bill (is a human) have triplets, I will give you a description of them (all girls)**

 **Holly- she has black hair and green eyes, also has bill's demonic powers flame color is black and green holly is also the one that doubt's a lot not cheery like her sisters, Likes to shape shift in to a black cat or a black wolf, she also likes to have her head phone's in most of the time.**

 **Briar- she has blond hair and brown eyes also has demonic powers, she is sweet and kind, her flame color is purple, shape shifts into a dog, loves to draw and sing.**

 **Sky- she has ginger hair and yellow eyes also has demonic powers, she is silly and loves fashion, her flame color is hot pink, shape shifts in to a fox or a rabbit, loves to dance.**

 **If you don't like yaoi don't read**

 **I will start when they are 1 year old**

"HOLLY! Don't touch that, it might break". Said dipper

"I wanna go outside and play in the mud." Said holly

"Go ask your father, I have to go to work." Said dipper

"Okay bye bye." Said holly

 **3 years later**

"Holly, Sky, Briar get the mud sleds, it just got done raining!" bill yelled

"YAY!" yelled all three girls

"Don't get to dirty that you track mud in the house." Said dipper

"Okay!" said holly

 **Outside**

"Hey daddy look I found a big hill!" said briar

"Let's go!" said holly

"I don't like this hill." Said sky

"Come on sky it will be fun." Said bill

"Promise?" said sky

"promise." Said bill

"Can I ride with you daddy?"

"Why don't we ride in the big sled?" said bill

"Okay." Said sky

 **Back at the house**

"How was the sledding girls? Asked dipper

"Great!" said the girls

Looking upon his three daughters who were filthy

"Okay go get a bath and get ready for bed" said dipper

"Can I have TV time daddy?" asked sky

"Half an hour only, after your bath and you get ready for bed, I'll be up soon." Said dipper

 **End of chapter 1, sorry it's so short I kinda got writers block any idea's please comment I hope you enjoyed it so far.**


	2. the talent show Chapter 2

**Ok now the girls are 10 years old and in this chapter the girls 2** **nd** **grade teacher wants Holly to participate in a talent show to make some friends. Holly doesn't want to, let's see what happens and what is she going to do. ENJOY!**

 **At school**

"Ok class before school ends I want you all to know that there is a talent show coming up in 2 weeks, *bell rings* have a good day." Said Mrs. Green *everyone leaves except holly sky and briar*

"Um holly could you come here for a moment?" asked Mrs. Green

"Yeah sure, Briar, Sky go on ahead!" Said holly

"Am I in trouble again?" asked holly

"No no your fine but I do want you to take part in the talent show it would be a good chance for you to make friends other that your sisters." Said Mrs. Green

"Do I have to?" said holly

"Yes, it good to be social, I will see you Monday." said Mrs. Green

"Yeah, ok bye." said holly

*outside with briar and sky*

"Yeah she wants me to "take part" in the talent show even though its stupid." Said holly

"Actually sky and I were going to "take part" in the talent show." Said briar

"Really?! You guys are hopeless." Said holly

"Briar was going to sing and I was going to dance and do it together like a duet." Said sky

"Ugh, you guys are hopeless, anyway you guys wanna go to the pizza place with me?" said holly

"What do you think briar?" asked sky

"Do we even have enough money?" said briar

"I've got 5 dollars." Said holly

"Me too." Said briar

"I have 5 too." Said sky

"So that means that we have 15 dollars, briar you think we have enough?" asked holly

"Yeah I think so." said briar

"what pizza place are we going too?" asked sky

"The one we live by dummy, that way we don't have to walk that far if you get sick." Said holly

"Oh ok now I get it." Said sky

The girls walked to the pizza place, and that's when they saw Atlanta northwest (Pacifica Northwest's daughter), holly went up to get the pizza knowing that they all like the same pizza (cheese pizza), little did holly know Atlanta northwest went to make fun of her sisters…..

"Well well well if it isn't the cipher triplets nerd (pointing at briar) and pig tails (pointing at sky) now where is your freak of a sister." Said Atlanta

"I'm right here, you can tease me go ahead but you CAN NOT mess with my sisters." Said holly

"Ahh if it isn't the freak, what are you going to do turn me in too a dog?"

"Holly don't do you know you'll get in trouble." Said briar

"Fine I'll let you go but now this if you mess with me or my sisters you will pay." Said holly

"Whatca gonna do get your daddy?" said Atlanta

"No I will beat you up myself, say dose your mother know you wear that much makeup you golden sponge." Said holly

"You think you so hot don't you?" said Atlanta

"No I'm not but neither are you. Sky, briar lets eat the pizza at the house and not with the golden sponge." Said holly

*At home*

"Dad we got pizza!" said holly

"Where's daddy?" asked sky

"Yeah?" said briar

"Upstairs why?" said bill

"I have to compete in a stereotypical talent show because Mrs. Green thought it would be good to make some friends but the good thing is I know what I'm going to do. Dad you know the some we really like." Said holly

I'VE GOT BAD BLOOD BY CREATURE FEATURE! Bill and holly said

"I printed it for you holly." Said briar

"Thanks briar." Said holly

Bill and holly starts reading and singing while sky dances and briar puts on the music and starts to singing.

 _I've got bad blood_

 _I've done bad things_

 _How can I control myself_

 _If I enjoy these nasty habits_

 _I can hear the voices stirring_

 _All the awful things they're planning_

 _I don't play nice_

 _I don't give in_

 _Was it nature? Was it nurture?_

 _Maybe I was just born evil._

 _It's no use I can't control it_

 _Maybe it's a sign not to quit_

 _I can guarantee that we'll do evil things_

 _The only way that you can stop me now_

 _is if you put me in the ground_

 _Somewhere I'll never be found_

 _I am most disturbed_

 _I deserve to be interred_

 _Don't you dare turn your back on me_

 _I'll attack without a warning sign_

 _Terror lurks in the night_

 _I've got nine lives_

 _I've done grim acts_

 _No emotion_

 _I've been guilty_

 _No defenses_

 _I can hear the voices stirring_

 _All the awful things they're planning_

 _I don't feel pain_

 _I don't back down_

 _My thoughts are filled with cruel intentions_

 _Maybe my conscience is possessed_

 _It's no use I can't control it_

 _Maybe it's a sign not to quit_

 _I can guarantee that we'll do evil things_

 _The only way that you can stop me now_

 _is if you put me in the ground_

 _Somewhere I'll never be found_

 _I am most disturbed_

 _I deserve to be interred_

 _Don't you dare turn your back on me_

 _I'll attack without a warning sound_

 _Terror lurks in the night_

 _I am not one for this world_

 _And I long for the day that my life snuffs out_

 _With all these sinister plots_

 _And my ghoulish transgressions_

 _Cut me down_

 _In a hail of bullets_

 _Remove my head to make sure I don't get up_

 _To be safe just burn my body_

 _Before they consecrate me_

 _I can guarantee that we'll do evil things_

 _The only way that you can stop me now_

 _is if you put me in the ground_

 _Somewhere I'll never be found_

 _I am most disturbed_

 _and deserve to be interred_

 _Don't you dare turn your back on me_

 _I'll attack without a warning sound_

 _Terror lurks in the night_

*dipper walks down the stairs*

"What on earth are you guys doing?" said dipper

Holly explains everything to dipper what happened at school and about meeting atlanta at the pizza place and how holly already knows what she is going to do at the talent show.

"I see so your going to sing your favorite song there." Said dipper

"Yeah, briar and sky are going to do a duet together." Said holly

"Can we go to bob Evan's for dinner?" asked sky

"I guess." Said dipper

*At bob Evan's*

Holly is reading a book (warrior cats), briar brought her drawing book and sky is coloring.

*bill grabs holly's book*

"Holly what's this?" bill asked

*holly grabs the book back*

"MINE! Obviously, oh great I lost my page thank so much dad." Holly snorted angrily

"Your welcome." Bill said

*Holly growls, bill go's to touch the book holly snaps*

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" holly said face red with anger

"What kind of book is that holly?" asked dipper

"Warrior cats by Erin hunter book 1 into the wild." Holly said

"I tried to touch it but nearly got my fingers snapped off." Said sky

"She's had her nose in that book all day." Said briar

"Well at least she's reading, she used to say reading is for babies." Dipper said

Remember the time they were 2 and holly took sky's toy car down the stairs and you caught her by her ankles, and she said "can I do that again?". bill Said

"Yeah she was the devil's child." dipper said

"And how she would scare you by jumping out from the cabinets, and crawl on the walls and turn into a black cat." Bill said

"She got you a couple of times." Dipper said

"Name one." Bill said

"The time she threw books off the book self and hit you in the head." Said dipper

"Let's go I'm bored out of my mind, I'm done with my book."

*at home*

"Go to bed girls its 10:00 at night."

 **Longest chapter ever 1355 words! Glad that's done**

 **Next chapter: the talent show part 2 meet Thistle and Frost**

 **Let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3 talent show part 2

**1 week has passed and its Monday the day of the talent show but there are 3 new students they arrived 1 week ago what do the girls think of them and what will happen...**

"HOLLY! Get up or you will miss school and the talent show." Dipper said

"Alright alright I'm up." Said holly

"Will you be there?" Asked sky

"Of course they will you moron." Said holly

*At school*

"Is everyone ready for the talent show." Asked Mrs. Green

"Yes, Mrs. Green." Everyone said

"Now Thistle, Frost and fire are you sure you want to compete you just

got here last week ago." Mrs. Green said

"Yeah were doing this just try and stop us." Thistle said

"Umm… ok then.. up first is Maya and Lynn." Mrs. Green said

Announcer: lynn and maya with when moms not home.

2 minutes later

Announcer: up next Briar and sky with Evelyn Evelyn

4 minutes later

"HOLLY! Did you see us we were great!" said sky

"Yeah great…*rolls eyes* Now shut up I wanna see how the new kids do." said holly

Announcer: up next Thistle, frost and fire with it was a dark and stormy night.

All the boys sing (here are the lyrics)

"I said shut the frigg up!" holly said

 _ **"It Was A Dark And Stormy Night..."**_ _  
_

 _These hands  
They shake  
I swear I must be cursed  
This brain  
It aches  
Any moment it might burst_

Save your soul  
Don't stop, they're gaining on you  
Heads will roll  
Don't quit, they're gonna' get you

This pulse  
It speeds  
My nerves have all been fried  
This heart  
It beats  
Forever out of time

Save your soul  
Don't stop, they're gaining on you  
Heads will roll  
Don't quit, they're gonna' get you

Fade in to an empty road  
Rain is pouring on the scene  
Lightning strikes across the sky  
Pray this is a hellish dream

Apparitions manifest  
Poltergeists and entities  
Unseen malignant threats  
They are catching up to me

It was a dark and stormy night  
Pins and needles down your spine

Shadows are alive with shapes  
Nameless beasts of long lost lore  
The forest stirs, ready to pounce  
Feel the darkness at your door

Ethereal revenants  
Phantasms and deities  
Bloodthirsty spawns of hell  
Try to get their claws in me

It was a dark and stormy night  
Pins and needles down your spine

Dead eyes  
They stare  
From out beyond the trees  
The sound  
It stings  
Like a nest of angry bees

Save your soul  
Don't stop, they're gaining on you  
Heads will roll  
Don't quit, they're gonna' get you

Bared teeth  
They gleam  
Approaching from behind  
Those claws  
Dig deep  
The results are most unkind

Save your soul  
Don't stop, they're gaining on you  
Heads will roll  
Don't quit, they're gonna' get you

Fade in to an empty road  
Rain is pouring on the scene  
Lightning strikes across the sky  
Pray this is a hellish dream

Apparitions manifest  
Poltergeists and entities  
Unseen malignant threats  
They are catching up to me

It was a dark and stormy night  
Pins and needles down your spine

Shadows are alive with shapes  
Nameless beasts of long lost lore  
The forest stirs, ready to pounce  
Feel the darkness at your door

Ethereal revenants  
Phantasms and deities  
Bloodthirsty spawns of hell  
Try to get their claws in me

It was a dark and stormy night  
Pins and needles down your spine

Be careful or you soon shall find  
That this life has long passed you by  
Rigor mortis it seems  
Has crept up your sleeves  
And dried up your quivering mind

Be cautious or you soon shall find  
The angels have long left your side  
Your body's grown cold  
Flesh drips from bones  
And memory buried in time

Do not  
Let those  
Fiends  
Take you alive

Fade in to an empty road  
Rain is pouring on the scene  
Lightning strikes across the sky  
Pray this is a hellish dream

Apparitions manifest  
Poltergeists and entities  
Unseen malignant threats  
They are catching up to me

It was a dark and stormy night  
Pins and needles down your spine

Shadows are alive with shapes  
Nameless beasts of long lost lore  
The forest stirs, ready to pounce  
Feel the darkness at your door

Ethereal revenants  
Phantasms and deities  
Bloodthirsty spawns of hell  
Try to get their claws in me

It was a dark and stormy night  
Pins and needles down your spine

"Wow they were impressive." Briar said

"Meh I've seen better." Said holly

Announcer: up next holly with I've got bad blood

"Break a leg holly" said sky

 _I've got bad blood  
I've done bad things  
How can I control myself  
If I enjoy these nasty habits_

I can hear the voices stirring  
All the awful things they're planning

I don't play nice  
I don't give in  
Was it nature? Was it nurture?  
Maybe I was just born evil.

It's no use I can't control it  
Maybe it's a sign not to quit

I can guarantee that we'll do evil things  
The only way that you can stop me now  
is if you put me in the ground  
Somewhere I'll never be found

I am most disturbed  
I deserve to be interred  
Don't you dare turn your back on me  
I'll attack without a warning sign  
Terror lurks in the night

I've got nine lives  
I've done grim acts  
No emotion  
I've been guilty  
No defenses

I can hear the voices stirring  
All the awful things they're planning

I don't feel pain  
I don't back down  
My thoughts are filled with cruel intentions  
Maybe my conscience is possessed

It's no use I can't control it  
Maybe it's a sign not to quit

I can guarantee that we'll do evil things  
The only way that you can stop me now  
is if you put me in the ground  
Somewhere I'll never be found

I am most disturbed  
I deserve to be interred  
Don't you dare turn your back on me  
I'll attack without a warning sound  
Terror lurks in the night

I am not one for this world  
And I long for the day that my life snuffs out

With all these sinister plots  
And my ghoulish transgressions

Cut me down  
In a hail of bullets  
Remove my head to make sure I don't get up  
To be safe just burn my body  
Before they consecrate me

I can guarantee that we'll do evil things  
The only way that you can stop me now  
is if you put me in the ground  
Somewhere I'll never be found

I am most disturbed  
and deserve to be interred  
Don't you dare turn your back on me  
I'll attack without a warning sound  
Terror lurks in the night

"Wow she did pretty good for a girl, let's go congratulate her." Said frost

"HEY! Holly is it?" said thistle

"Yeah it's holly what do you want." Said holly

"Me and my brothers think you were pretty good." Said thistle

"Thanks I guess." Said holly

"Holly lets go dads waiting for us." Said briar

"Got to go sorry new kid." Said holly

"The names Thistle!" said thistle

"Sorry Thistle." Said holly

"See you later holly." Said thistle

*With briar and sky*

"Soo did I see romance with you and thistle." Said sky

"WHAT! STARCLAN NO! he's just an acquaintance" said holly

"Sure an "acquaintance" are you sure you weren't in love?" said sky

"SKY! Come on I said no buzz off." Said holly

"I knew it." Said sky

"Sky your sister said stop now that's enough." Said dipper

"Ok sorry." Said sky

"Your just like your aunt Mabel, speaking of witch you guys are staying the weekend with her." Said dipper

"Ahh what no, she makes me do girly stuff." Said holly

"You'll be fine." Said dipper

"Hey did I hear something about one of my babies talking to a boy?" said bill

"Dad I swear I will punch you in the face." Said holly

"So what happened to make holly pissed, it doesn't take much to piss her off but… last time when she was this mad sky took her ice cream and the cabin kinda caught on fire." Said bill

Dipper explains what happens and bill is pissed but doesn't show it holly can feel his energy and says,

"Cool it dad it not the end of the world it's only a boy the new kid at that." Said holly

"Bill chill it's nothing they were just talking." Said dipper

They run into bills old 'pal' Ash another demon that bill used to mess with.

"Well well well if it isn't bill cipher and family so what do we have here a black haired girl with extremely high demonic powers and a blonde with medium demonic powers and a red head with low demonic powers." Said Ash

"Dad who the fluff is this creep?" said holly guarding her sisters

"An old friend holly." Said bill guarding his family

 **Glad that's done 1490 words oh great starclan and 11 pages**

 **Any way next up holly plays five nights and freddy's and the birthday and weekend with aunt Mabel.**

 **see ya later guys! :p ;)**


	4. Holly play's five nights ant freddy's

"Briar, sky are you ready to play five nights at Freddy's?" Holly asked ( yelled)  
"Are you sure there's no jump scares." Sky said nervously  
"Yeah I promise." Holly said crossing her fingers behinds her back  
"Well come on we better get this done and over with." Briar said annoyed  
*5 minutes into the game*  
"AHHHHH! You said there was no jump scares!" Sky screamed pointing at holly  
"Oh no the lie slipped, hah cool!" Holly said as a jump scare came on the screen  
"Let's ge- ahh WTF!"(what the fluff) said briar  
"Well I'm done this game is boring." Said holly  
"How can you say that was boring, it was terrifying." Said sky  
"Because it wasn't scary, anyway tomorrow's our birthday wonder what going to happen." Said holly  
"I hope we get a puppy!" Said sky smiling  
"Meh we already have magic." *holding up a black cat* said holly  
"I guess you're right it was a long shot."  
"Come on its 11:00 p.m and I'm tired." Said briar  
 **Next morning**  
"Holly, Briar, Sky get up." Dipper yelled up the stairs  
He heard briar and sky say ok but holly said.."15 more hours."  
"Holly song cipher! Get up now!" Yelled dipper (that's her full name)  
"Alright alright I'm up." Said holly in a grumpy voice  
*at the table*  
"Now girls once your done eating go up and get dressed for a surprise." Said Bill  
"So soon?! Ugh!" Said holly  
"No no! We want it!" Said briar and sky covering up holly's mouth  
* on the way to the surprise*  
Holly has her new ear phone in well sky and briar were trying to guess what the surprise was. "Ok girls we're here." Said Bill  
"Pick one dog and one cat." Said dipper  
"At a animal shelter? What are you playing at dad?" Said holly narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.  
"Holly you know me to well." Said Bill  
"And you wonder where she gets her temper from." Dipper said  
"Guys come on I wanna she all the puppy's and kitty's!" Said sky grabbing Holly's arm  
Holly walked in and went straight back to the pitbulls (her favorite breed of dog) and she came to a little black pitbull puppy with dark blue eyes.  
"Can I help you in anyway ma'am?" A lady asked  
"Yes I would like this one please." Holy said in a calm voice  
"Um.. Wouldn't you want a different one like this golden retriever?" Said the lady  
"Although he is cute I would like that one." Holly said pointing and the pitbull puppy  
"Alright." Said the lady's a she got the little pitbull out it ran and jumped on holly licking her face.  
"May I ask what his name should be?" Asked the lady  
"Night should be his name." Said holly smiling for once. Bill watched his daughter get the pitbull puppy.  
"Holly do you wanna go pick out a kitten, I'll stay here with night." Bill asked  
"Yeah sure!" Holly said patting nights head  
*in the cat area*  
Holly walked for a while before she stopped at a cage the was a black cat with a white star on his head. ( holly's birth mark is a star on her forehead) with green eyes.  
Another worker at the animal shelter walked up to holly.  
"Can I help you ma'am?" The lady said smiling  
"Yes, can I have that one please." Said holly  
"Yes of course, he's been here for eight weeks so he's ready to be adopted." Said the lady getting the kitten out.  
"What will his name be?" Asked the lady  
"Black star" said holly  
"That's a wonderful name for him, well black star it seems you a found a good human." Said the lady  
"Holly are you ready you sister just got to the check out." Bill said across the hall  
"Yeah I'm coming, thank you for helping me find my cat." Said holly  
"Any time have fun!" The lady said smiling happily  
* at the check out *  
"Ugh you girls are going to break me." Bill said  
Holly looked outside ( they were right outside of an alley way) boys were hurting a little white kitten holly quickly gave the kitten to dipper and ran outside, with night with her running those two were in sink, night did everything holly told him bill and dipper , sky and briar watched as she went to save that kitten with a dog her dog.  
"HEY! WHAT DO THINK YOU ARE DOING IT AND HELPLESS ANIMAL WHO CANT EVEN DEFEND ITS SLEF!" Said holly, night started to bark and turn his head to probably was the kittens mother dead and the kitten was frozen in fear. That when holly and nights anger snapped even that dog could see that was wrong.  
"Get out of here princess this is none of your concern." Said one of the boys  
"Damn right it's my concern!" Said holly in her demonic voice  
"Night get the kitten and its mother outa here, I'll be there in one minute." Said holly  
Night did what he was told and grabbed the kitten and mother by the scruff and went back to the shelter and a lady from the shelter was waiting for him.  
* in the shelter *  
Holly a sisters and parents were considered about her Going up against 5 boys at once. And they all had the same thing going though their heads "is she insane!" They all thought the shelter lady's wee working on the kitten and its mother she was alive but barely.  
* back at the alley way*  
"It's been a while since I've had a good fight lets hope you guy don't disappoint me." said holly stretching  
The fight starts all boys run at holly holly without even having to try breaks one of each of the boys arms.  
" *Sighs* your so boring I'm disappointed I expected better, it serves a girl to hope, and on my birthday to."Said holly not even breaking a sweat  
"L..lets get outa here, she's insane!" Said one of the boys  
"When did you figure that out?" Said holly  
All the boys went running to their homes. Holly went to go see if there were anymore kittens, and there were two more a black one and a grey one. Holly picked them up to take them to there mother and the shelter.  
*back at the shelter*  
"HOLLY!" Briar and sky screamed they checked for any injuries.  
"Guys I'm fine." Holly said brushing them off  
"Dad can I have that white and black kitten I rescued?" Said holly  
"So you want balk star and this black and white kitten?" Said Bill  
"Yup, now that I have a good look at him he has a moon on his head, his name will be moon star." Said holly holding both night black star and moon star  
"Alright I guess." Said Bill shaking his head  
Holly went up to the counter and asked how the other kittens and mother were.  
"The kittens are fine and the mother was badly injured and she was knocked out" the lady said  
"That's good." Said holly  
"Come on holly we better go home." Said dipper  
"Ok." Said holly  
* in the car *  
"Ok everyone knows what holly got but what did you girls get?"asked bill  
"I got a little Pomeranian mix that I named coco with a calico I named Cali." Said sky petting both animals  
"And I got a boxer I named foxy and a black and white cat I named Oreo." Said briar  
* at home*  
"SURPRISE! Happy birthday holly, briar and sky!" Said everyone  
"Woaahh.." Said the three girls  
"Is this why you kept us out all day?" Asked holly  
"Yup." Said Bill  
"Cool." Said sky  
Lets get this party started!" Said Mabel

The party went on till 10:00 cock at night and the girls were exhausted from the party.  
 **That's all for today I need some help with ideas so I need my fans help I will give credit to whoever helps me out thank you for over 41 reads**


End file.
